There's a First Time for Everything
by DoubleKK
Summary: All I knew is that you can’t help who you fall in love with, and it didn’t matter if they were male or female. We are all just...people. Clelli. Secret Santa gift for tsuki aoi usagi.


**There's a First Time for Everything**

DoubleKK

**A/N: Merry Christmas, everybody! Kay, so this is my Secret Santa gift for tsuki aoi usagi (copy and paste #1. I'm just gonna say tsuki, mmkay?) I must apologize in advance for this...I have never written yuri before. I had to resort to creating a topic on the VS begging for help (I think Thoughtless' bit helped me the most. Thank you!) It seemed like my only choice, because ClairexWon scares me and I had no idea where you were going with the animal thing. **

**I'm already warning you, this will most likely suck. IAMSOSOSOSOSORRYTSUKI.**

**Um...please don't shun me. D:**

**---**

The first time I saw her, I knew.

She practically skipped into the clinic, blue eyes shining and blonde hair bouncing. She wasn't gorgeous, but she most definitely wasn't ugly. I could tell just by looking at her that she was one of those people you could help feeling happy around. Their light just shines on everyone.

"Hi, I'm Claire."

Her voice was high and sweet, tone kind. It made me want to talk to her just to hear it again. Now, I never believed in love at first sight. It's a myth, I would say. But it was if this one girl, this complete stranger was sent to me by the Goddess. And I couldn't help feeling drawn to her. It took me a moment to notice she was flanked by Ann, the innkeeper's daughter. She ended up speaking for her next.

"Claire just bought the old farm down the road. So, this is the clinic, and Elli, the nurse here."

When I finally found my voice, I gave her my brightest smile and said, "Hello. If you're ever not feeling good, you can just come here and we'll fix you up right away." It was hard to keep the hopeful tone out of my voice. She flashed her dazzling white teeth at me, making my heart flutter.

"Of course. Now that I'm working on a farm, I'm sure I'll have more injuries than normal. Is there a doctor here?"

"Y-yes." I said, trying to keep my voice professional, but failing miserably. "Tim's in the back."

Ann led the way to the doctor's office. I watched them go regretfully. But my heart beat faster once again when Claire turned around and smiled at me. I had never felt this way before. My small crush on Tim was _nothing _compared to this.'

_She'd never want you. _A small voice in the back of my head sneered. _She probably already has a boyfriend...or girlfriend._

I tried to push the voice out of my head, but it continued taunting me. But it was right. Someone as wonderful as Claire must have a significant other. Male or female, I didn't know. But I did know there was no way I couldn't see her again, whether it was for friendship or more. Hopefully she'd accept the same.

But I was wrong.

---

The first time we kissed was incredible.

I hadn't known yet. I still assumed that we were just friends, though I most definitely wanted more. The voice had convinced me that Claire would never feel the same, so I tried to forget about it. But it was hard. I was right about the happiness rubbing off thing. It radiated off her. About a month after Claire had come to Mineral Town, we had grown close. Completely platonic, I assumed. She came to visit me at the clinic often, and I sometimes helped her at the farm. I was doing just that when she started the conversation.

"So, how are things with the Doc?" Claire asked, as she attempted to yank a turnip out of the ground. I was brushing a baby cow, since I was hopeless when it came to crops. "He's good. Working hard, as usual."

"Nah, I ment between you two." She said, waggling her eyebrows. It looked ridiculous, so it was hard for me to keep on my disapproving look. "I told you. There's nothing between us, Kuh-lair." I said seriously, but mocking her name at the end. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"I see the way he looks at you. How can you not notice? Are you blind?"

"No, I'll let you know my vision is perfect. And I have no idea what you're talking about." I said while busying myself with the next cow. I didn't like this topic. It made me uncomfortable to talk about Tim, because I knew what she was saying was true. Tim had told me of his feelings before... but of course, I couldn't return them. I wasn't about to let Claire know that, though.

"You are lying to me, Elli." She said, suddenly so serious that I momentarily forgot my secrecy. She had stopped pulling the turnip and was staring at me suspiciously. "He likes you, but you don't like him. Correct?"

I avoided her gaze but nodded reluctantly. There was so use lying to her now. She knew. Probably for a long time now. "So you must like someone else then, right? Who is it?"

_You. _I wanted to say desperately. _It's always been you, I was just too scared to say anything. _Instead I said, "Nobody, Claire. Can we just drop it?"

"It can't be Rick..."she said, as if she hadn't even heard me. "Because, apparently him and Karen have been together for like, ever. And I doubt that its Cliff-he doesn't seem like your type. Too quiet. So I guess that leaves out Gray, cause he never talks." I couldn't help noticing she looked adorable, her brow furrowed in thought. "So. Can you tell me one thing, Elli? Without lying?"

"That depends," I was growing more and more uncomfortable. Not just because I had an idea of what her next question was going to be, but I had never seen Claire so serious before. She was always smiling, laughing, and carefree. "On what it is."

"Are you..." she seemed to struggle with her next words; I mentally prepared myself. "Secretly married to Won?"

...THAT I was not expecting. I stared at her, trying to figure out whether she was joking or not, when she burst out laughing. "You should have seen you face!" she managed to choke. I tried glaring at her, but ended up giggling along with her. I couldn't help feeling slightly relieved that she hadn't figured me out yet. That was short lived.

"But seriously, though." Claire said after we had calmed down. I definitely wasn't prepared when she said, "Do you like girls, Elli?"

I stopped cold. _Damnit. _But suddenly, I felt like there was no use keeping it a secret anymore. I didn't care. So I just calmly replied, "Yes." Surprisingly, I didn't feel horrified or embarrassed like I thought I would. I actually felt relieved. Like this big weight had been lifted off my chest. Claire didn't look that surprised either. "Oh, that's cool." She said, continuing with harvesting her crops. "Cause I, ya know, do to."

She said it so casually that I didn't even really take it in at first. She went on pulling her turnips and I simply stared at her. Then it clicked. "You...really?"

Claire hesitated, and then said, "Actually... I kinda like you. But I didn't know if you liked me back, so I didn't say anything.

"Oh, well...I do." It felt exactly like one of those awkward confessions little kids make on the playground. They like each other, but are afraid to say it because the other is supposed to have cooties, or something. Despite the awkwardness, I could feel the happiness bubbling up into my throat. It made me want to laugh and sing instantly. Instead I just beamed at her.

Claire beamed right back. "I kinda thought so. Otherwise, I wouldn't have said anything." And then an amazing thing happened. She got up, walked over, and sat down next to me. And then she _kissed_ me.

---

Our first fight didn't turn out to be so bad.

Another month had passed since our 'confessions' Everything was going great, in my eyes. It was similar to what we were before, except now we were 'together'. Not that anyone else knew this, of course. That, unfortunately, was the subject of our fight.

"I don't see why we can't go the fireworks festival together." Claire was saying, leaning over the counter at the clinic. We had discussed things like this before, but I could tell she was actually angry with me this time. I avoided her gaze, fiddling around with some papers. "I don't think we should, um... parade around." I answered weakly. "People will...say things."

Claire didn't get it. Where she came from, people of the same sex "parade around" all the time, as she informed me. But it was different here, I tried to tell her. In this town, everyone knows everyone. Which means they know everything about each other's personal lives, and have no problems saying bad things about them. And us, as a couple... the women at the square would have a field day about it. I didn't need the constant gossiping.

"You know what, Elli?" Claire said angrily. I looked up. To my surprise, she was close to tears. I instantly felt awful. I never even seen her cry before, let alone cause her to. "I think that you are ashamed of me. Is that it?"

Seeing her like this nearly brought _me _to tears. "No! Of course not Claire! I just-"

"Then why don't you want to be seen with me?" she said furiously, not even bothering to let me finish. "'I don't want people talking about us'. Well, that sounds like shame to me!"

"Claire-"

"Call me when you can bear to be seen with me." She dramatically, and then stormed out of the clinic.

I let the tears spill over once she had left. It was true, what she had accused. I was anything but ashamed of her. In fact, if I could, I would want to show her off. But I can't.

_Why not?_

Damn. It was back it again. Except this time, the voice didn't sound quite as spiteful as it did when it mocked me over loving Claire. Even so, I ignored it anyways, wiping my now wet face with my sleeve. And yet again, it wouldn't leave me alone. _What's stopping you from telling everyone? It is true? Are you really ashamed of Claire?_

_No! _I said to the voice. Oh, great. Now I was talking to myself. _It's just...I don't know._

_What is anyone going to do about it if they know, huh? They can't do anything to stop you._

_That's true..._For once, they voice seemed to be right. What were those awful women at the square going to do, besides whisper about me? Come to think of it, I shouldn't what they think. _I...I don't care what they think!_

_There you go._

But...Claire was mad at me. Not that I really blame her now, I guess. I would have to ask her for forgiveness, and then let people know about us. But she might not believe me. I might have to do something big to prove myself.

_Hmm...why don't you announce it?_

---

It was the night of the fireworks festival I hadn't seen or spoken to Claire in the three days since our ordeal at the clinic. It was killing me. It may not seem like a long time, but it pained me to be away from her. I had come to the beach with May and Stu, promising my grandmother to look after them. But it wouldn't matter if I left for a few minutes.

"Can we go swimming?" little May asked eagerly. Stu echoed her question. I frowned, not really paying attention. "No, it's night time now. The water will be too cold." May scowled at Stu, like he was the one to ask such an obvious question. "Yeah, Stu. Of course it would be too cold, I told you." My little bother just looked confused. I continued to ignore the two children and scanned the beach.

I didn't see Claire at first. Ann was sitting awkwardly on a beach blanket with Cliff, and Karen didn't seem to be there either. Finally I spotted her by the Snack Shack, talking to Kai. I felt a rush jealously when I saw that he was rather close to her and she was laughing. _She couldn't like him, right?_

"Shut up, May!" I was jostled out of my thoughts when I noticed the kids had started fighting. Stu picked up a handful of sand and threw it at his female companion, causing her scream and start grabbing fistfuls of it and pelting at him. I couldn't help admiring the girl's spunk. Stu was now cowering at her wrath, so I said, "Calm down, you two. Why don't you make a sand castle?" Thankfully, they obliged.

Despite my insecurities, I knew now was the time to act. Everyone seemed to be here, and the fireworks hadn't started yet. _You can do this. _My heart pounding, I left my brother and May building their sand castle and walked up to the bench. I snuck a look at Claire when I passed. She had stopped talking to Kai and was looking at me curiously.

I nearly faltered when I reached the bench I was about to use for a stage. Is this really such a good idea? I didn't _want _to embarrass myself in front the whole town. But...I had to. _For Claire._

I suddenly knew exactly what I was going to say. It was if some unknown force had taken over my body as I climbed up into my stage. A few people glanced over curiously. Even more so when I yelled, "Everyone! Everyone, could I have your attention. I have an announcement to make."

"So, um, hi." I said, trying to hide my nerves. They were all staring at me. "What I wanted to say was...well, first; we all know Claire, right?" At this, I pointed to the blonde standing a few feet away from me. She was looking up at me, smiling. The man next to her was looking extremley confused. "Yeah. The other day, she got really mad at me because I didn't want to tell anyone we were together." A few scattered gasps came from the crowd, but I ignored them. "I don't know why I wouldn't . I guess I just cared too much about what other people think. But I don't anymore. Because I am, and not afraid to say, in love with Claire Hart."

I finished and waited for a reaction. At first, there was silence. "Wait- you mean you're LESBIANS?!" was the first exclamation, coming from an extremely horrified Popuri. Claire grinned and came up to stand on the bench next to me. "Yeah." She said, putting an arm around my waist. "Got a problem with that?" Kai wolf whistled, and the gossip girls started whispering to each other. I smiled at the blonde next to me.

"So. Am I forgiven?"

"Of course. And might I mention, that I am in love with you too, Elli Parker?"

And we kissed right in front of nearly all of Mineral Town. And finally, I really, truly didn't care what they thought. Really, what did it matter? I loved Claire, and she loved me.

And there was nothing anyone could say to change that.

---

We were definitely Mineral Town's first non-straight couple.

People talked about us. They stared if we were ever walking around the village together. I usually just ignored it; Claire would occasionally stick out her tongue or make a rude hand gesture. But it never really bothered either of us.

But my family took it very well. Grandma simply smiled and told me that she had known I was special. Stu made a face and asked me _why_ I liked girls. I told him that I was in love with Claire, and she just happened to be girl. I don't think he really understood, but he didn't ask me any more questions after that.

Truth be told, I don't really understand it myself. All I knew is that you can't help who you fall in love with, and it didn't matter if they were male or female. We are all just...people.

The heart has no gender, I guess.

END

**Ugh.*bows head in shame* I'm sorry for making you endure that. The only thing I liked about it was the last line. As you can see, I made as disgustingly fluffy and romantic as humanly possible, to hide the fact that I have no idea what I'm doing. Definitely NOT my best. I swear, I can write you new fic, tsuki. If you trust me not to bomb that one either. -_-**

**I tried. **


End file.
